Obito's Survival
by Nathaniel999
Summary: With Obito's survival and Kakashi's sacrifice during the Kannabi Bridge mission the course of history is changed. What becomes of him? What path will he take? This fic will eventually evolve to follow Naruto but we will go through the changes to history before his birth and how it affects those events first.
1. Chapter 1: Search and rescue (Rin)

It would have been a peaceful section of old growth forest if not for the hollow dome of broken rock jutting from the forest floor. The branches were thick enough to support four ninja across the top near the trunk. Moss heavy with dew grew sporadically on the tree trunks and their branches. The air was filled with the early hint of the moss and loam dirt. Birds chirruped to each other in the distance. The forest floor was devoid of plant life fore the most part, the hard packed dirt interrupted only by the occasional bush or stone.

Breaking the illusion of this peaceful scenery was a large dome of dirt covered stones. Several smaller trees lay torn from the ground around the periphery of the artificial cave, and it seemed to have formed around an old tree as its trunk sprouted uninterupted from the center. located in a small clearing a large gap in the wall provided entrance into the dome. Murmuring voices drifted on the wind out into the forest, dissipating as the sound encountered the local trees.

Obito landed on a large branch above the entrance seeing the tracks stop. Turning one ear to the cave didn't help, the voices were still too muddled to make out. His arms trembled for a moment As he recognized one of the voices, he had arrived.

The lone ninja double slapped his cheeks in succession and declared "Time to go..."

"To where?" Obito froze for only a split second.

In the corner of his vision the air warped like a mirage. A man slowly coalesced wearing a slight smirk. The uniform was a mixture of faded tan and a muddy maroon. He was stocky and the clothing stretched across his frame. Despite the well traveled appearance his shaggy hair was held tightly against his skull in a tight bandanna bearing his Hitai-ate of Iwagakure.

An Iwa nin... Obito could see the nin's arm clench as it began to shoot toward him. The cold sensation gripping him broke. Obito spun, drawing his own kunai to meet the man.

A blur of silver and black landed before him. The Iwa nin lept back to another branch and narrowed his eyes at the now pair of young ninja he faced. Kakashi's lazy iconic voice now speaking out

'You really need to stop being such a loser Obito..."

Obito's face warmed as he clenched his teeth "Shut the fuck up!"

"Heh..." Kakashi inclined his head ever so slightly revealing the cloth mask covering the lower half of his face.

"I thought you were continuing without us?" Obito asked the sliver haired team mate.

Before either could continue the conversation the Iwa nin began to make hand signs rapidly. Obito tensed and glared at the bastard. Their enemy seemed fixated on Kakashi,

"That sword.." he began "Could you be the white fang of the leaf?"

Kakashi held out the shining white shōtō in his had, "This is just... A momento from my father"

Obito's eyes widened as he recalled Kakashi's words from earier that same day

 _"To carry out his mission, useful tools are essential to a ninja. Something like emotions are useless"_

'Kakashi... You are contradicting yourself. You do feel something don't you?'

The man sighed and his shoulders drooped a bit as he smiled.

"I see, you're just his kid then. No need for me to worry" The iwa nin faded from sight, like a heat mirage approached too closely.

Both partners lowered their stances and began to scan their surroundings. The silence was almost deafening as the reluctant teammates looked around. Obito felt a drop of sweat tickling his temple as he strained his eyes behind his goggles.

"Obito! Behind you!" Kakashi shouted in warning. The hairs on Obito`s neck stood out as his team mate dashed behind him only in time to receive a slash. By the time obito looked the Iwa nin was again fading from view and leaping back. His teeth clenched Obito knelt down to examine Kakashi`s wound.

"My eye."

Kakashi held a hand to the left side of his face, blood oozing through his fingers.

'Crap, this is not good'

"Kakashi are you alright?" Obito pulled Kakashi into a sitting position.

"Our enemy.. He's good" Kakashi turned to look at a bloodied kunai nearby "He abandoned the kunai stained with the scent of my blood on it"

Obito's vision blurred just slightly as Kakashi moved his hand to reveal his left eye clenched shut despite the slash down his face.

"Don`t tell me you have dust in your eyes again. A ninja shouldn't cry... I`m not dead yet."

Obito mustered the best glare he could but lifted the goggles to his forehead again and wiped his tears onto his sleeve. Minato-sensei's words echoed in his memory _"There is no way dust can get into your eyes when you are wearing those you are going to advocate self-control, don`t just mouth the words. ACT strong too"_

'I'm tired of just being talk, always being saved by others... A big mouthed loser. but...'

 _'I believe the White Fang was a true hero...'_

'Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! I don't want those words to be just talk.'

He hardened his eyes and started to scan his surrounding again. Slowly a transparent mist of varying color crept into the surroundings. Rather than interfering in seemed to enhance everything Obito saw. Fore images appeared as he glanced about. In one moment he turned to the side and was show images of a ninja running towards them in a deceptively slow pace. As the first image approached Obito swung about, planting his feet and thrust his blade forward into the images heart. The images merged and the last one proving solid. With a wet cough and wheeze the colored mist surrounding the enemy nin fell away as he stared at Obito in shock.

"Wh why... There`s no way you can..."

The shocked voice of kakashi interrupted the enemies reverie "Obito! You..."

"What is that eye..." With those words the Iwa ninja fell to his side, dead before hitting the branch.

With his now enhanced sight he furrowed his brow and declared "This time... I`ll protect my comrades!"

"Obito, that eye of yours..."

Obito watched as the corpse of the enemy ninja seemed to drain of realism to his new eyes. He stared down at his own hands. Seeing the faint flow of light within his own body and in the surrounding environment.

"Yeah, I guess this is the Sharingan. I can see the flow and movement of chakra now."

A grunt sounded from behind Obito and he turned to see Kakashi fall to a knee while gripping his injured face again.

"Kakashi! Are you going to be okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Looks like I lost my left eye though." Kakashi reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a familiar pack... The personal med kit he had received from Rin. "But I have the kit Rin gave me. I can use it for emergency aid, because we are going to save Rin immediately"

"Right!" agreed Obito

Kakashi fumbled with the med kit. He managed to get the snap open but was Having a bit of trouble getting to the contents while he still held a hand over his damaged eye.

"Knock it off taicho. I'll take care of this." Obito knelt down and took the now opened kit from Kakashi. He searched through the contents for not even a minute before coming up with the disinfectant, gauze, and bandage wrapping material.

"Thank you..."

"Just tilt your head back and move your hand" Kakashi complied with the request and then went still, squeezing his good eye shut while obito poured a bit of the disinfectant directly on the wound. Quickly soaking the gauze he pressed it directly over the socket and began to wind it tightly about Kakashi`s head. As he finished Obito noted Kakashi had a faraway look for a moment. Obitos gut clenched as he thought about the injury. This was his fault, Had he been stronger Kakashi would still have two eyes.

"You know, I know what I want from you as a promotion present..." the new jonin said softly.

A tick mark appeared on Obito's forehead "You IDIOT! we are going to save Rin and you bring up something that stupid now!" Kakashi's eye swiveled to reguard to dense team mate.

"Remember what Minato-sensei said about my jutsu? It's an ultra fast jab, so much so in fact I can't react fast enough to deal with any counter the enemy may use."

"Yeah I heard" Obito pouted in order to resist the urge to smile at the memory of Kakashi being told off.

"It's an incomplete jutsu. With the loss of this eye I can never use that jutsu... but with your Sharingan you can complete it for me."

Obito stared at Kakashi, the two tomoe in each eye spinning as he considered what Kakashi was trying to make him understand.

"You know I can't stand useless tools. I don't like to think I wasted my time making a tool that is useless. With your new Sharingan, you have the reaction speed to utilize it."

"We can talk about that later teme! We don't have the time right now."

Kakashi's eye expression went flat with his voice. "Did you forget why most ninja hate the Sharingan? It's because you can steal jutsu from the enemy. Now watch dobe..."

Obito felt a cool sensation as he blushed... He had in fact forgotten for a moment. He turned wide eyed as Kakashi stood. Everything moving in slow motion as Kakashi began to form hand seals.

Monkey Dragon Rat Bird Ox Snake Dog Tiger Monkey

He should see the chakra moulding withing Kakashi with each sign he wove, the nature morphing to a high frequency as it circulated within his network. With the last sign woven Kakashi gripped his wrist with the opposing hand and the chankra flowed out being concentrated to a single point. With a loud screeching chirp the sound of a flock of birds erupted. The energy became visible even without Obito's Sharingan.

Kakashi's hand shook with the contained power, some not quite being held in containment and scorching bits of his own hand. Kakashi released the jutsu after only a moment and dropped to a knee again before regarding Obito with a questioning look. Returning the gaze Obito nodded ever so slightly before flashing through the signs at a pace nearly exceeding Kakashi's before taking the same stance. The Chidori burst to life in his palm filling the area with the sound of birds again. Still holding the jutsu, he turned his red eyes to his teammate and smirked. "Damn right I'll make use of it!"


	2. Chapter 2: A heartfelt goodbye

The interior of the cave itself seemed oppressive. The only light available streamed in from the entrance, although the openness of the interior allowed that little light to eliminate the darkest of the areas still leaving everything in a gloom. The floor was flat hard packed dirt over stone. The curved walls were made of irregularly shaped stones stacked to give it a structure that attempted to be natural but failed to do so to a keen eye. The smell was sterile dust but not quite stale.. Against the rear of the cavern was the trunk of a moderate tree. A brunette girl tied to the tree had nothing but a blank expression. Another Iwa nin yanked her head back by her short hair. He grinned.

"My, your a stubborn one aren't you?"

A gust of wind announced a change. He turned his head expecting to greet his own teammate but instead two smaller figures flickered into view between him and the exit. His eyebrow twitched.

"Hmm, they're all so pathetic"

Obito examined what he could see. His new eyes revealed more to him than the others. He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow in wonder, realizing he could see better here than the teme. The last enemy nin stepped away from the tree in the back revealing their missing member. Rin was securely tied to the trunk, but it barely even seemed needed if the blank stare was anything to go by. He could see the flow of her chakra seemed to fluctuate erratically compared to Kakashi's or his.

"The flow of Rin's chakra is disturbed. It's different from yours or mine."

"Most likely a genjutsu. They didn't waste any time trying to get information out of her." Kakashi replied.

The Iwa nin stood regarding them for a moment. His frizzy hair matted with dirt as he observed their movement with beady eyes.

"Guess there not just kids" he stated to himself.

"This is the one we fought before, He's fast... Stay alert" Kakashi said

"Right then!"

Kakashi put on a burst of speed darting forward and drawing his fathers blade. Obito followed closely, kunai in hand. Sparks began to fly as the two younger nin battled their more experienced enemy.

Obito and Kakashi showing the teamwork their village was famous for. Kakashi starting with rapid strikes and leaping back as a counter attack came at him, Obito leaping in from the side to interrupt the counter. The obito spun out of the way as Kakashi flipped back in. Each flowing in and out of range of the Iwagakure ninja and sometimes attacking in tandem.

Their enemy showed no signs of becoming frustrated yet. Obito saw the scissor strike before it even began and leaned back to let both arms pass over him unhindered. Kakashi already coming in from behind Obito to take advantage of a perceived opening in the enemies defenses.

The young Uchiha narrowed his newfound eyes seeing the fore shadowing of the blades reversing direction to slice into his friend. He quickly placed both palms on the dirt behind him and brought his feet up and apart, striking the enemies biceps, stopping his counter in its tracks. As Kakashi passed over him making a strike Obito rolled his pelvis into flip backward underneath his team mate.

When he came back to his feet the Frizzy headed enemy was collapsing to the ground as Kakashi lept from his back to Rin. Quickly following he made it to their side just as Kakashi formed a handseal and with a burst of chakra reset Rin's flow.

Light came back into her eyes and her she smiled seeing both of her team mates had come to her rescue.

"Kakashi.. Obito.."

"We came to save you Rin."

"You'll be alright now!" Obito assured her.

Kakashi nodded "Allright, let's get out of here" he leaned around her to cut the bindings.

Rin glanced over at Obito with wide eyes as she noticed the new tomoe in his iris'.

"Obito..." she smiled.

"Ah!, I'll surpass him now. Just you watch." He grinned

"I'm always watching Obito" she stated firmly.

The ropes fell loose and she stood rubbing her ankles.

"Guess your just kids after all. Despite your good teamwork... Right now your in enemy hands!"

The team had varying reactions. Rin froze as she spotted the Iwa nin starting to stand. Kakashi turn to regard him warily, but Obito spun and bared his teeth. Obito memorized the seals on instinct and watched the flow and moulding of the chakra. Their enemy wasted no time and form a series of 3 hand seals before slammed a hand to the ground and declaring the attack.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!" (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction/Earth Style: Rock Breaker)

The enter cavern shook constantly as the enemy made his escape.

"Move! its coming down!" Obito shouted.

Making sure Rin and Kakashi preceded him Obito followed up. Dust and debris started to fill the air. For once dust really did get into his eyes. Keeping them open despite the tears he saw Kakashi get stuck on the blind side by a falling stone and stumble. He could see the fore image of the falling boulder. He jumped forward and grabbed Kakashi's arm intending to fling him free. "Look out!" he called and time seemed to slow. He made eye contact with Kakashi. Their gazes locked in a frozen moment of time. Each completely understanding the other for the first time in their lives, they connected in a new way.

Memories and emotion passed. Kakashi training with his father. Obito training alone. The tears and raw feeling each time Obito trained alone in a field, desperate to catch up. To prove himself worthy of his parents memories as they were told by his grandmother. Kakashi's ambivalence towards the life of a ninja, it was simply expected of him. He had his fathers footsteps to follow and the shadow to live in. Obito finally understood the pressure he was under as a child and the thin shell he exposed to everyone around him. Watching the ridicule of nin to his father. A small masked child finding the corpse of his father. That thin shell hardened into a shield as he clung to the rules. Obito finally finding acceptance in the eyes of rin. Another precious person to watch over him and for him to protect. That was Obito's purpose in life. To protect those who meant the world to him, Kakashi included.

Kakashi reversed their grip and spun around tossing Obito free of the falling boulders. Time froze and Obito watched helplessly as he saw Kakashi's eyes soften for the first time ever. And he was gone. The billowing cloud of dust crashing into him as he landed next to Rin.

"KAKASHI!"

"Yo... Are you guys all right?" Croaked Kakashi

Obito rushed over to his teammate.

Kakashi was in bad shape. Blood was already oozing into a puddle around him. The boulder concealed half of his face and his only good eye. The right arm and side of his chest were completely beneath the stone, as were his legs. There was probably no saving him. Obito grit his teeth and strained against the weight of the rock. Trying to get leverage to move it and pull Kakashi out.

"Damnit!, Damnit damnit!" he screamed.

"It's no use dobe" kakashi managed to cough up more blood "I won't make it and we both know it..."

A shrill scream from the side and Rin slid over to Kakashi. She was gripping his hand hard. She began to form hand seals, until Kakashi's hand slapped her. Stopping the jutsu.

"Don't waste your chakra Rin... You will need it" Another spasm wracked Kakashi's body and the parts of his belly not under the stone bulged obscenely.

Obito felt the hot tears streaming down his face. "Don't you dare give up you bastard! We still have a mission and you're not allowed to give up. It's against the rules!"

A rare chuckle escaped Kakashi, "I don't have much choice, I can't go on. But neither am I giving up." Obito dropped to his knees.

Rin spoke through her tears "What do you mean?"

Kakashi twisted his hand up and pulled the sheath from his own back.

"You were right Obito, I can see that now"

Kakashi smiled, "My father was a hero, his decision on that mission was the right one. But I cannot carry on his will. His death broke my spirit"

"Kakashi..." Rin collapsed onto Kakashi's chest and sobbed.

Kakashi held out the sheathed blade for his friend. "Take it Obito, I cannot carry on the will of fire from the White Fang. I was never good enough for that. Your will of fire burns brighter than mine ever did. Carry his blade, his will, with you. For my sake. Protect them all..."

Rin raised her face to look at Obito tears streaming down his currently bland face. He slowly reached out and grabbed it along with Kakashi's hand. "You're wrong you idiot." He closed his eyes. "Today you will burned brighter than ever. It's your will I carry too. This is the second blade you have given me today.."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask again. "Ah, it is... Thank you for the gifts today. You've ensured these tools have a use. To protect those precious to us."

Rin's eyes widened.

Obito. Strapped the blade To his back and grimaced. "If you don't mind, I'll just use the first one for this next fight. His eyes shot open revealing his active Sharingan once again. Hands flashing through seals he gripped one wrist as blinding light erupted from his palm and the sound of one thousand birds assaulted their ears.

"CHIDORI!"

"Obito, you..." Rin's eyes could not have opened wider as she watched Obito shoot up the wall and blast a boulder high up into nothing. Then he disappeared into the sunlight outside.

The sounds faded into the background leaving Rin holding the hand over her loved one.

Kakashi's Body was wracked with spasms again as he coughed more blood up, the pool around his body slowly growing.

"Kakashi... You can't go, I .."

"I was a horrible person Rin. I tried to abandon you."

"But you came back..."

"I chased Obito after he chewed me out and disobeyed my orders, Rin..."

"But you were here in the end!" She pleaded

"Don't make excuses for me, I abandoned you. I couldn't return anyone's feelings... Let alone yours."

A series of coughing and stopped him from continuing much. Rin went through the signs for her medical jutsu again and placed her glowing hands above his chest. The spasms stopped.

"I thought I told you not to waste your chakra?"

"I'm just relieving the pain... Can't you allow me to do at least that?

"... Rin. I can't... There is another who could return you're love if you gave it."

Rin turned her head away

"I lo.."

"RIN! I can't... And I won't make it. He... He's been alone for most of his life. The only exception is a grandmother... And you..."

Rin's sight blurred with the tears flowing.

"He's out there now, he'll die for you rather than completing the mission if he thinks that's the choice. You have to keep him in line"

Her eyes widened "Kakashi, what are you saying?"

"My last order. Make sure he completes the mission. Konoha needs to be protected, this mission is a step to ensure that safety. It's my last wish..."

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Complete

Stone blurred beneath his feet as the solid rock ahead grew. In the last second Obito threw his right hand forward, The jutsu Kakashi left him eating it away as paper before a fire. He blasted through to the other side in an eruption of gravel expanding out of a dust cloud. Obito was a streak until he landed.

He panted deeply and scanned the area taking no more than an instant to locate his quarry from atop the collapsed mound. The Iwa nin stood frozen against a large root, bamboo canteen loosely held in one hand. The nin's eyes narrowed "Well well, the child returns. Ninja don't cry boy!"

"Time to pay the piper you bastard!" with a grunt the Chidori reactivated and the two ninja charged each other. The lightning chakra charged Obito's muscles allowing him to accelerate behind his normal limit. Were it not for the predictive abilities of the sharingan this would cause tunnel vision and commit him to the course of action.

The Iwa ninja smirked. His fore images showing another scissor strike. Obito's foot planted, halting his forward progress as he lept to the side and circles back around to the shock of his opponent.

"What!?"

Trailing the Chidori behind him Obito drew line of destroyed terra firma in his wake before abruptly launching up the trunk of a tree, he jumped to the tree against which his enemy had been leaning and accelerated back down breaking the Iwagakure ninja's stupor. Both ninja prepared their counters. Time slowed, Obito studied the predictions his sight afforded and grit his teeth. He drew and fired a kunai in the last moment before striking with the Chidori.

Obito was nose to nose with the nin as the light rapidly drained from his eyes . The screeching of birds died out and the Konoha nin stood from his crouch. He wrenched his hand from the still warm corpse and the ground beneath it.

His labored breathing echoed in the clearing. Dust still rolling across the ground. Not a single create uttered a sound as the sunlight filtered through the canopy, highlighting the gaping hole in the mans chest. Fitting for a moment like this.

Although not his first kill this was the first man whose death was his specific goal. Bile threatened to rise up. He swallowed hard. 'This death was necessary, he would have stopped our escape' He assured himself. 'Now to get Rin and ..'

Obito pivoted and loosed a number of shuriken. Deflecting several incoming and lodging one in the assailants throat. A new individual wearing those same shades of tan and maroon with a matching Hitai-ate. More backup had arrived. 'No telling if that was all, most likely there are more coming, have to get out of here'

The young nin dashed back over to the opening in the mound against and looked down to see Rin still crying into their teammates chest.

"Rin! Common we have to go before their backup gets here."

Red rimmed eyes looked back up at him. With a fierce nod she turned back to Kakashi one last time

"Doton: Retsudo Tenshō!" came a unified shouted from beyond the crevasse. Obito's eyes widened.

"No!" shouted Rin

"Rin get out of here NOW!... Obito, protect her... protect them all for me!"

As Rin neared the exit Obito reached down and yanked her hard. he feet just clearing the hole as it started to collapse in on itself. They gazed down for one last look on their teammate as the ground covered their last image of him.

"Damnit, just when we started getting along..."

Both of the nin turned to regard a new regiment that had arrived. The uniforms matched but their appearances varied among the group. The individuals in the fore still on one knee with their hands planted in the completion of their jutsu. In their sorrow the crushing weight of the enemies killing intent should have been debilitating. However, Obito was pissed. That was his friend these bastards had crushed, and the woman he loved they intended to kill. Before they could react Obito wrapped an arm around her and leapt for the canopy. Trying to make his escape. It even before landing she had come to her senses and they both tried to make their escape. The rushing air and whooshing foretold their failure. They were surrounded in seconds and both stood with their backs to the trunk of a rather large conifer tree.

Obito formed several hand seals before the jutsu burst to life in his hands again filling the air with the sounds of thousands of birds once against, He turned and drew the White Chakra blade on his left.

"Rin, Get out of here now!"

She gasped from behind him.

"I promised to protect you. I'll do so with my life. That's way ninja way!"

With an explosion of bark he flew towards the nearest enemy.

"Don't you DARE DIE ON ME!" she shouted back before waiting for an opening to escape. She could barely even keep track of his location as he sped among the enemy nin. Sparks and blood flew as he parried, sliced, and thrust among them. The Iwa group tried to surround him, but each time he broke free, switching his target or coming back from a new angle. This wasn't the same timid clumsy ninja she knew. He had truly changed. He was on a new level, just as he said he would be when attaining his sharingan. He had kept his word when he said he would surpass Kakashi.

Tears cleaned tracks down her cheeks, but she had a job to do here. Noticing no one seemed to be minding her as a mere child tore through their ranks. She clutched the unique kunai Kakashi had left her and ascended further into the canopy to watch her transformed teammate from concealment.

In the end an entire regiment of 4 four man squads was either dead or fleeing the terror they had encountered. The lightning faded and Obito's Sharingan faded to black once more. He fell towards the forest floor. He felt soft arms supporting his instead of the hard ground before fading from consciousness himself.

Crickets chirped in the background. Obito shivered slightly and cracked open his eyes. Stars shined down upon him in deceptive tranquility. The night air was fresh. Gone were the scents of blood and ozone, replaced with crisp back ached, where he lay down the surface was unforgiving. With a grunt he pulled himself up. Obito surveyed his immediate surroundings and found Minato sensei smiling at him, his eyes didn't match the expression. Unshed tears contained in his azure orbs.

"Welcome back, Obito"

"Sensei?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time..."

"But how?"

Minato lifted the tri-pronged kunai he had given to Kakashi, it had passed into Rin's possession he was sure.

"The formula on the handle acts as a marker for my teleportation jutsu."

Obito nodded. "I see, then"

"Rin told me... Everything. I'm proud of you you know?"

Unbidden tears filled Obito's eyes "That stubborn bastard, if only... He shouldn't have died!"

His sensei's strong grip clasped his shoulder. "I agree, but in the end... He finally understood didn't he? The only thing a ninja really needs?"

"The desire to protect his precious people."

"Hmm!" Minato agreed. "He left you with a big responsibility didn't he?"

"It's no more than my own sensei. I promised to carry on the will of fire. I'll protect Rin and everyone else. That's what a future Hokage does right!" Obito forced a smile. Minato merely nodded in agreement and looked outward from their position.

The two of them sat on a half buried slab of stone near the edge of a field. He could barely make out the flowers nearby, petals closed for the night. In the distance sat a hunched silhouette. Even the line of trees could only be seen by their outline. Obito rose to his feet and slowly padded out to Rin. Minato merely watched a frown etched in his mind.

Rin sat shivering trying to comprehend the last several hours. She had expended a large amount of chakra try to keep her team mate from suffering too much chakra exhaustion. The boy she had loved had died, telling her he could not have loved her. He had left his own will of fire to their other team mate, the boy he never got along with and her friend. It wasn't hard to figure out who Kakashi meant, Obito loved her. She shifted back and forth a moment. Hugging her knee's. She didn't know how to act yet. Kakashi was gone. Obito was willing to sacrifice himself for her. Perhaps he always had been, but he had gone through drastic changes since she last saw him before her abduction. During the fight she could barely recognize him. Gone was the Lovable and clumsy goof, replaced with cold fury as he cut down enemies in droves. Enemies who by rights he shouldn't have even been a match for one at a time, let alone as a group. Her eyes were still wide as she remembered.

"I promised to protect you. I'll do so with my life. That's way ninja way!"

'He'll have his own reputation after this'

"Rin?" she started and turned to see him, her eyes still wide and glistening. She felt his arms around her. "We'll place him name on the stone together. I can never forget. I'll never go back on my promise to him"

She could only nod as she began to cry once more, this time into Obito's jacket as she clutched onto him.

The scent of her filled his nostrils as her dipped his face against her skull and smiled.

After several minutes she calmed again.

"We still have a mission to complete. And I made my own promise to him, and to you."

Obito resisted the scowl, but his expression still quizzical.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to support you. Not just for this mission Obito. So you can protect Konoha. You promised to become Hokage. I'll support you the whole way, I'm watching..."

Obito grinned fully. "Right!"

Finally she could see the unrepentant good guy she knew. At least that hadn't changed. "Common, let's go talk with Minato-sensei. We still have a mission. We only stopped to wait for you to recover."

The younger nin's rejoined their Jonin commander and settled in. "We're ready sensei. Is the plan still the same?"

"Hold on Obito, we can wait a few more hours to make sure your more recovered. we'll rest and make plans until then."

Obito and Rin nodded understanding this was not an argument they would win, nor did either of them feel particularly like putting up a fight at the moment anyway. Obito relaxed against the stone as they talked and planned into the night. As before they would split up, this time sticking together until they were closer to the target. Obito and Rin would make the last bit of the trip under water to avoid detection before covertly placing bombs along the bridge. Minato would go a short distance away and engage the enemy as a distraction.

In the end the rest of the mission went near to plan. With Obito unnecessarily jumping in to give Minato an opening to escape. The enemy was already in full retreat when he did so, causing even more panic as a few of the units recognized Obito from his earlier rampage. Both the retreating nin and their reinforcements were crossing the bridge when it blew...


	4. Chapter 4: Reporting in

Dirt crunched beneath his sandals. The air felt heavy and his breaths filled his nostrils as they finished the trek back home. He could hear the sounds of the villagers just beyond the gate but all of it was pushed to the back as he dwelled on the mission... Mission complete.

Obito lifted his gaze just as they crossed the threshold of the village, and as always Kushina-san was there to welcome them back with a smile. That smile faltered as she counted the team members. Minato walked to the check-in station as he reported a successful mission.

"One casualty... Hatake Kakashi" Minato sensei's voice was somber, but held together without a crack.

Obito hand clenched around the strap of his goggles hanging at his side. He stared into Kushina's eyes and she saw his sharingan spin to life. The world slowed as if dipped in molasses. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the rawness in remaining young team members. She sprinted into Obito and Rin pulling them into her tight embrace. Obito still felt that same agony of Kakashi's sacrifice, he held it together. Rin did not. She immediately lost it. Sobbing into Kushina's dress. Rin was trying to speak but it only came out as unintelligible sniffles and hiccups. Obito returned the embrace, a tears threatening to flow once again.

He held it in, Shinobi rules dictated showing emoting as a weakness. Kakashi's nin-do, his ninja way, was about the rules. Obito would try his best to honor that. He would never abandon a comrade if they could be saved, but he would otherwise try to honor those rules in his friends stead.

The calloused hand of his teacher touched the should shaking shoulder of his wife.

"Kushina... We have to go report in. I'll meet you at home." his voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"I'm not leaving them, don't cha know!"

Minato sighed and started walking, his team falling in with him.

Despite the bustle of a busy village the walk to the Hokage tower still seemed quiet in Obito's mind. He paid no attention to most of the half finished greetings as villages and ninja realized the mood of the traveling group. One foot in front of the other, his feet on autopilot. Obito's mind wandered back to the mission. He had a report to give after all, no emotion just facts, that's what the rules demanded.

After Rin's rescue the mission had gone off without a hitch. Minato-sensei had made sure to commend Obito's actions. He had again taken off separately to distract the enemy as he and Rin approached the ridge from within the ravine. While several of the enemy guards had been drawn away to investigate a disturbance, many had stayed behind. Had it not been for his sharingan its likely that Obito and rin may not have been capable of taking the group on. Luckily taking them out wasn't the primary objective.

Obito was able to launch three kunai at a time in a successful strategy to lay the explosive while appearing the try and attack the guards first. Two at the enemy nin and one with a paper bomb which lodged somewhere on the underside of the bridge. He kept moving and as the Iwa guards attempted to engage them he let them place themselves between him and the bridge, but kept circling back to keep it in range. Finally after several trips back and forth Rin had detonated the bombs from her hidden location.

The distraction proved fatal for the Iwa-nin. As they turned in shock their periphery vision noted several white streaks before they fell.

Even the escape had been easy as he and Rin dove into the water and swam downstream to their predetermined exit point before meeting with their mission commander. His review was interrupted by a loud and boisterous voice of a classmate.

"Yosh!, Why so dismal my friends! You're back, where is.." Obito looked up in time to see Guy's attention focus over Obito's shoulder to see the handle of the famed White Fang sticking up behind his head. Damn it! Hot saline was leaving trails down his cheeks still. Guys focus shifted to Obito, the shock gave way to understanding as he saw the tomoe in the Uchiha's iris.

Guy swallowed "I'll uh... I'll let the others know" Obito nodded sharply and continued on his way.

The debriefing was excruciating. Everyone's mood was dismal in spite of the mission success. The standard questions were asked of course ob progress and difficulties encountered. Both he and Rin were questioned separately when it came down to the incident. Obito's turn was last, He walked past a silent Rin as she smiled sadly at him and immediately left. Obito didn't interrupt her. He was still dealing with his own thoughts on the matter.

The Hokage's office was rather large. Several of the blind were halfway down to prevent anyone from being directly blinded by the sun itself and still letting in plenty of light. The Sandaime was behind the large oak desk and to the right sat his 3 chosen counselors. Rumor had the the cripple one was the real authority behind some dark version of ANBU. This one was watching him intently, his stony expression gave noting away nothing away.

The old man behind the desk smiled in a gentle manner. "Okay Genin Obito, start from the moment you separated from Jonin Namikaze and fill us in from your point of view on the events that transpired"

Obito nodded and told the story in as much detail as he could recall. Even though the argument at the beginning might have been embarrassing he stood by his decision stubbornly, it wasn't questioned. How he had tracked Rin's captors. The fight where Kakashi had lost an eye and where his sharingan had activated. He felt almost numb as he relayed the events and noticed absently that his details started to become much more specific after that point. By the time he had finished the report it was less of a story and more a collection of details and cold facts.

Old man Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair before picking up a pip from his desk. He lit it and gazed at the young chunin.

"Everyone's reports match perfectly. You will be keeping the White Fang blade of course. In the meantime I will be assigning you some studies to get started on. See my secretary tomorrow morning and she will have the required materials for you. In the mean time I beleive you need to report to your clanhead if my memory on your clans traditions is still accurate" His dismissal was indicated and Obito turn on his heel and walked out. Each step followed by the single squinting eye of Danzo.

Rin was sobbing again. He could hear her even before he had reached the last step descending from the upper tier of the Hokage tower. There were murmurs of confort from multiple voices and shuffling feet.

The weather was cool and no breeze blew, matching his own stagnant attitude at the moment. Obito rounded the corner to see a group of their classmates gathered, several of the other girls surrounding Rin in a group hug. Guy in his typical green spandex and leg warmers stepped forward as Obito approached, his expression serious and yet confused.

"How? We haven't been able to get more than a few words out of her."

Several of the guys and Anko approached to hopefully hear at least a brief version. Hyuuga Tokara, Ebisu, Ibiki, Hayate and Genma being in the front. Obito sighed and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Eh, the short of it is there was a cave in and we had to get out, he saved my life... We can talk more later. Right now I need to report to Fugaku-sama."

The damned spandex wearing monstrosity leaned forward as if he had more to say but Obito's glare stopped him dead. "I said later." Obito stormed off leaving his shocked classmates in his wake. He could hear one of the twins comment quietly as he left.

"Did you see? His eyes are awakened..." A glance saw the looks of pity from him. The Hyuuga's Byakugan also had to awaken under stress, but he were well aware of the more strigent nature that was needed for the Sharingan...

He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept up the pace not wanting to encounter any more questions. Luckily most of the ninja his age who had a proactive interest were behind him. He wove through the crowds in each of the districts he passed through for once not even noticing any elderly in need. He simply was trying to keep his emotions under wraps, a novelty for him as he usually wore his heart on his sleeve and made a point of assisting his elders. It was a short time later he stood before the Konoha Police Force main station.

The building itself wasn't all that impressive but it did stand out. Constructed mainly out of tan sandstone It was tall enough to be a three story office in was actually only a two story building. Above the second story the roof arched from both side to meet a tower of bay windows, each side having a single large circular window. At the very top was the dark blue outline of a four pointed shuriken emblazoned with the Uchiha clan crest, a red and white fan. The first story had only a set of office windows in the center, glass doors to either side, dirty white exterior walls and red awnings.

Obito took a large breath and pushed through the main doors closest to him.

The place was bustling with activity without appearing overrun. There were a few non-clan members present. While not unheard of it was rare to see someone not from Clan Uchiha working for the military police. He glanced around and saw Fugaku-sama through an office window. During the day this is where he was usually found if he hadn't been sent on a mission. Taking a deep breath he approached the front desk.

"Uchiha Obito requesting a meeting with Uchiha Fugaku-sama."

The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Pertaining to what, Genin"

Obviously this individual was new and not a clan member.

"Clan business." Obito tried not to grit his teeth, today was hard enough as is. Luckily a distant cousin was nearby and stepped in.

"Debriefing right? come on Obito-san, this way" Obito turned and followed without another word.

Swallowing his heart with each step Obito was both excited and dreaded this meeting. He hadn't really ever spoken to his clan head directly much. Sure his grandmother had talked about him before, but unlike many of his friends in the clan he had never been over to the heads house for dinner. He was an orphan and so had no parents to invite. To put it bluntly the man intimidated him. Many saw him as a father figure but Obito had only his grandmother and could scarcely recall his own father. He didn't know how to act.

They had arrived but were waiting outside as two of the other officers seemed to be having some sort of heated argument. Fugaku-sama himself was simply standing with arms crossed and eyes closed. Finally after a few moments he opened his eyes and spoke as he regarded the two. They didn't seem happy and looked to continue but a raised hand halted any further statements. The muffled voices continued as he assumed his lord dismissed the two. The door opened as he was led in.

"What is it Yakumi?" Fugaku's eyes flickered ever so briefly over to Obito as they entered.

"Uchiha Obito is reporting for debriefing Fugaku-sama"

Their clan head nodded. "Close the door and take a seat, both of you" His voice seemed softer than he expected. Obito watched as the blinds were closed and a privacy seal was activated.

"You can sit Obito."

"Hai, Fugaku-sama" Obito sat and twiddled his thumbs before beginning. "My most recent mission with Minato-sensei, Rin-chan, and... Hatake-taicho to destroy Kannabi bridge has been reported a success."

"I assumed as much, but the reports about missions outside of village security are not my purview, why are you reporting to me?"

Obito looked straight ahead to avoid the appearance of a challenge or insult as his Sharingan spun into life. "My sharingan has been awakened Fugaku-sama."

He could feel the air still. No breath, or shuffling of paper. Finally Fugaku-sama looked to the hilt behind him. "You lost Hatake-san." It was not a question. The answer was obvious. Fugaku regarded him with an expression Obito couldn't quite puzzle out.

"So you now know, it is not stress alone with activates our eyes. I had hoped to speak with you sooner, before this has happened. I apologize for not addressing it on time."

A single tear rolled down Obito's cheek he sniffled "I don't understand my lord, While we did in fact ... lose Kakashi, I had already activated my eyes before that event."

The clan heads eyebrows rose and fell in almost relief "Then give me a full mission report so that there are no more assumptions or misunderstandings on my part."

Obito then relayed the report as he had to the Hokage and his counselors, this time stressing as much detail as he could recall. From the mission outset. His own dissatisfaction with Kakashi's tenets and strict adherence to the rules going so far as to abandon his comrades. Rin's capture, and his going off on his own to track her and her captors down. Through the fight outside and into the cave. By this point the two listening clan members seemed enraptured with the story listening to every detail.

At the end the clan head and his assistant asked a few clarifying questions.

"Hmm, I see. You now carry the legacy of the White Fang and his son's own unique justu as well. You bring honor to our clan Obito, do not forget that. You are an example of our pride. I have no doubt you will continue to serve well. As to your eyes I will find you a suitable teacher and suggest you work on your shuriken jutsu and kenjutsu as well. Perhaps tonight is not a good night but by the end of the week you will have dinner with my family."

"Hai Fugaku-sama"


End file.
